general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
World After Death/Issue 9
Vince trembled in fear, seeing his daughter in danger he couldn't take it his legs felt weak, his head was dizzy he began to breath heavily as a swarm of different emotions hit him, fear, anger, sadness. "I-- I said who are y-you?" The man asked in a shaky voice. "Vince my name is Vince," Vince finally blurted out his voice just as shaky as the man's. "Okay, what do you want?" "Listen, man that's my daughter please let her go." "No, tell me what you want," the man repeated. Vince tried the breath more relaxed. "Look, kid you don't want to hurt that girl, okay? What's your name?" "K--Kyle." "Alright, Kyle want to tell me what happened to you, what happened here?" "They, they, the Captain he lost it killed them all. He just killed them all" "I'm sorry to hear that, but listen I'm not involved with that or anything I'm just a guy trying to survive no need to hurt me or my daughter. Now just put the gun down and let her go okay?" "No, no you're one of them. You're one of them!" Kyle pressed the gun closer to her head. "Please don't shoot me just let me go I want my dad!" Rachel yelled. Kyle put his hand over her mouth and she bit into it in retaliation. Kyle let her go and screamed in pain Rachel ran to Vince and Kyle fired a shot Rachel fell holding her arm and crying out. "NO!" Vince screamed. Something awakened in Vince some kind of pent up anger his eyes pierced at Rachel's attacker. "You have any idea what you just did?" "She's one of them you are too," Kyle continued to say. Vince completely ignore his gibberish he slammed the frail man against the wall and wrapped his hands around his neck squeezing tightly, Kyle barely struggled but gagged hysterically as his face went blue. Vince slammed his head to the wall repeatedly. "You have any idea what you've done!" Vince yelled though his tears unable to control his rage. Kyle finally stopped gagging his eyes turned still and dead. Vince let him go his body thumped the floor. "Oh god what did I..." He looked over to see Lindsey and Luis standing in the door way both with a shocked expression on their face. Rachel held her bleeding arm in pain. ---- Later Vince sat on the steps of a different house lost in his thoughts Luis standing next time. "Mike is patching her up he said it was just a graze she should be okay." "I know," Vince responded. "Then what's wrong?" "Just, that boy I killed." "Vince, don't feel bad for that sack of shit he almost killed an innocent little girl the little fucker deserved to die," Luis said sternly. "It's not that I... I don't feel bad at all for what I did I strangled that boy to death watched him turn blue, gasp for air and I didn't care I just...killed him." "Listen man I hate to say this but now that you've got blood on your hands it's gonna be a lot easier for you to kill now." "Fuck off, Luis," Vince said angrily. "Whoa, man I'm just saying it will be," Luis responded. "I don't want it to be easy. I don't want anymore blood on my hands." "I didn't either but growing up where I and the kind of shit I was involved in, eventually it happened, then it happened again with that asshole who killed Hank." "It was different for you though that stupid gang shit you were in is one thing but at least that guy was shooting at you and the guy who killed Hank you had every reason to shoot him you saved us. I didn't have to kill that boy I killed him out of anger, for myself." "Keep telling yourself that, Vinney but believe me it had to be done," Mike left the home to meet the two men. "She okay, Mike," Vince asked in a frantic. Mike put his hand on Vince's shoulder, "Calm down son, she's okay girl is a tough one barely flinched when I was stitching her up. I gave her some medicine to help her sleep poor kid needs it." "I appreciate it, Mike really thank you," said Vince finally relaxing. "It's really nothing, Vince I've patched up wounds a lot worse than that, just let her rest okay?" "Will do," Vince left the two and went inside. "Nice work, Mike hopefully Vince will calm down a bit," said Luis. "Yeah I hope so Vince is a good man I don't blame him for killing that boy but something about the look in his eyes it was just crazy..." Mike said. "Don't worry about it, Vince will be okay," Luis responded. Meanwhile Alex and Steven moved several bodies to a pit most of them in Military gear. "Remember what Robert said, Steven pat 'em down for anything useful before you toss them in," Alex said. "I know, I know it's just, searching a dead mans body it just feels kinda dirty y'know?" Seven asked. "Yeah, I feel you, man but this is just something we gotta do now." "Don't mean I gotta like it," Steven mumbled, Kyle's corpse among the pile rose up and went for Steven. "Steven behind you!" Alex yelled. "Oh shit!" Steven puled out his pistol but Kyle tacked him before he could aim. "Fuck get him off!" Steven yelled with fear. "I got him." Alex frantically kicked Kyle's head trying to get him off Steven. "Come on get off you fucker!" Aaron quickly ran to the pair fire axe in hand. "Get out of the way, Alex!" Alex stepped back and just as Kyle's teeth got closer to Steven's face Aaron swung the axe down into his head killing him, Steven shoved the body off of him and stood brushing off his jacket. "Damn thing that's what the fourth time that has happened to me?" "I don't know man but looks like you need new pants," Alex pointed at the dark stain on his jeans trying to hold back his laughter. "Fuck. Don't you laugh you'd piss yourself too," "I know man I'm trying not to," Alex responded. "You assholes done making jokes?" Aaron asked. "Uh, yeah, just chill man we're fine," Steven said. "Well, one of you idiots could have died excuse me for giving a shit," Aaron walked away. "Jesus what's up with him?" Steven asked. "Eh, cut him a break. He lost his dad and ever blames himself for it, he's basically been acting like that since it happened, only cares about his sister really." Alex responded. "Oh, damn," said Steven. "Anyway we still got a few bodies to go let's get back to it," ---- Aaron returned to his and Emily's room sat the axe in the comer and laid on the flat mattress Emily was across the room on a different mattress, reading a book. "What happened out there? I heard yelling." "Those two idiots almost got themselves killed, I saved them." Aaron responded. "Oh c'mon, Aaron you don't have to call them idiots they're nice guys." "Just because they're nice doesn't mean they aren't stupid they could have easily died, this fucking group has lost enough people." "Well, at least they keep the spirits up around here," Emily responded. "Excuse me?" "You heard me." "I'm going for a smoke," Aaron stormed out of the room Emily glared and returned to her book. Trevor stood outside a cold beer in his hand he wasn't much of a drinker but it was nice every once in a while, Aaron walked past him. "Everything okay, Aaron?" "I'm fine I just need a smoke I'll talk to you later," Aaron responded. "Alright, dude." Shelby followed and stood next to Trevor on the porch she too had a beer. "Never took you for a drinker, Shelby" Trevor remarked. "I'm not but after everything I just wanted one," she responded. "How does it taste?" "Like shit but I don't even care, really." "Heh, I hear you." "Do you really think this could be a permanent set up?" Shelby asked. "No, maybe a few days at most, but I don't want to tell that to Robert the man is in a bad enough spot I'm not going to ruin any optimism he has left and Vince after today I don't know what to think of him." "Vince still seems okay to me he just snapped," Shelby said. "Yeah," Trevor responded. "You picked out where you're going to sleep yet?" Shelby asked. "Nope, got any ideas?" She laid her head on his shoulder, "You could sleep with me, I really don't want to be alone tonight..." Trevor took her hand in his, "I might have to take you up on that." Robert, Vince, Luis and Lindsey all sat in the main house in front of a lit fire place "Why did you call us here, Robert? Luis asked. I just wanted to ask you all something," Robert said. "Alright shoot," said Lindsey. "I'm still grieving my son losing him i don't know how long it'll take me to get better what I'm saying is I can't lead these people alone I need more than one I feel it'll be more comfortable to people too less dictator like." "Makes sense but why us?" Lindsey asked. "Well, you were a police cadet you have some experience there, Luis was a gang leader not my ideal pick but he was still a leader and Vince has always been my number two guy of sorts, made sense. So are you a'l good with this?" "Yes," everyone said. "Good, now get some sleep tomorrow is going to be a very busy day." They all left the house Lindsey and Vince walked with each other. "It's good of Robert doing that, huh? She asked. "Yeah, it's nice to see him getting himself together, maybe we can make some progress here." "i hope so, Vince I really do. Rachel okay?" "Yeah, she's fine, thank god I don't know what I'd do if she..." "Don't even think like that, Vince." "I know I shouldn't I try not to think that it's just hard not to we could lose anyone at any moment. " "Just try not to worry about that now, we're safe here for the time being." "Yeah, you're right goodnight, Lindsey," Vince walked into his house Rachel was awake on the couch rubbing her arm. "Dad I saw you kill that man," she said. "I know you did, honey I know," Vince responded. To Be Continued... Credits *Vince Garcia *Rachel Garcia *Luis *Lindsey Wallace *Robert Jones *Trevor *Shelby *Aaron *Emily *Michael Hood *Alex *Steven *Kyle Deaths *Kyle (Alive and Zombified) Trivia *Last appearance of Kyle. Previous Issue: Issue 8 Next Issue: Issue 10 Category:World After Death Category:World After Death Issues Category:Issues Category:Ghost